Coronation Day/Minnie Meets Mortimer
(Three years had passed since Papa and Mama Mousekewitz were killed in a shipwreck during a storm, and on a warm, summer day, all the ships have sailed, and other people dressed in fancy suits and dresses from all over the world had traveled to the Magic Kingdom, because it was the coming of age for Bianca. It was Coronation Day, the one day where Bianca takes over her parents' place as the new queen of the Magic Kingdom. A man named Cogsworth, Minnie and Bianca's butler, began to welcome the people that were coming) Cogsworth: Welcome to the Magic Kingdom. Watch your step, please. The gates are about to open soon. (A woman is trying to dress her young son in a blue long-sleeved tuxedo jacket) Boy: Why do I have to wear this? Mother: Because the Queen has come of age; It's Coronation Day! Boy: (Bitterly) It's not my fault. (While everybody was setting up the decorations for the special day, Mickey, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer, now adult mice and adult cats respectively, have packed up the things they will need. Mickey was now wearing bright red cotton fabric shorts with two yellow horizontal buttons on the front and yellow shoes, along with his white gloves. Bernard was now wearing a brown newsboy cap and a red long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. Danny was now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a green bow tie, a dark green sleeveless vest, green pants, and a tan straw boater hat with a black ribbon. And Sawyer was now wearing a sleeveless dress consisting a blue bodice and a sky-blue, flowing, ankle-length skirt. Meanwhile, Buck, now a fully grown stallion nudged Mickey) Bernard: What do you want, Buck? Buck: Give me a snack! Mickey: What's the magic word? Danny: You can tell us. Buck: Please! (Mickey then pulled a carrot from his bag and gave it to Buck. As the horse chewed on the carrot, Mickey pulled an apple from his bag, and ate it) Sawyer: (Giggles) You sure know how to share a carrot like a carrot-loving jackalope, Buck. (Buck neighs happily as he chews his carrot. Nearby, April, May, and June are excitedly hurrying to the castle) April: (In excitement) I can't believe they're finally opening the gates! May: And for the whole day! June: (To April and May) Faster, girls! (Elswhere, walking down the path was a big, fat, black furred humanoid cat with a cream shaven muzzle resembling a bulldog's, a black nose, two square front teeth, a black goatee, a golden peg in place of his right foot, a skinny black mustache, and wearing dark gray pants, a red long-sleeved shirt, black arm gloves, a dark gray hat with a big, white feather stuck in a black band, a blue sleeveless tunic with gold yellow lining and a gold yellow symbol printed on it, a single black boot with a small, dark red ribbon tied in a bow on his left foot, a thin, brown waistband, and a black cape with a white Peter Pan collar and a gold brooch. He is Captain Pete. With him were five male weasels. The first weasel is a brown-furred humanoid weasel with a cream muzzle, ears, palms, soles, and underbelly, a black nose and eyebrows, sharp yellow fangs, and wearing a pink fedora with a hot pink band, a pink long-sleeved jacket with four orange horizontal buttons, a hot pink necktie with a diamond clip on it, a gold pocket watch in his suit's pocket, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and white spats on his feet. He is Smarty, leader of the Toon Patrol and one of Pete's bodyguards. The second weasel is a dark brown furred humanoid weasel with a light brown muzzle, ears, palms, soles, and underbelly, short slick black hair, a black nose and eyebrows, sharp dark brown claws, sharp yellow fangs, and wearing a green fedora with a black ribbon, a green long-sleeved trench coat, a white long-sleeved shirt, green pants, a pink necktie, and white and black golf shoes. He is Greasy, the suave member of the Toon Patrol and Pete's second bodyguard. The third weasel is a brown-furred humanoid weasel with a light brown muzzle, ears, palms, soles, and underbelly, thin black eyebrows, blue eyes with yellow swirls like a crazy person, yellow fangs, a black nose, and spiky short hair, and wearing a white straightjacket. He is Psycho, the hyperactive member of the Toon Patrol and Pete's third bodyguard. The fourth weasel is a brown-furred humanoid weasel with a cream muzzle, ears, palms, soles, and underbelly, black rings around his eyes, a tongue lolling out of his mouth, a goofy look, yellow human-like teeth, a black nose, sharp brown claws, and wearing a red and yellow striped bowl hat with a spinning propeller, a white and blue striped short-sleeved shirt, and blue and white shoes with the laces untied. He is Stupid, the dumb member of the Toon Patrol and Pete's fourth bodyguard. And the last weasel is a light blue-furred humanoid weasel with a pale blue muzzle, ears, palms, soles, and underbelly, yellow nicotine-stained fingers, a black nose, sharp yellow fangs, and bloodshot eyes, and wearing a gray newsboy hat, a light gray long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a loose black necktie, and a black vest. He is Wheezy, the smoking member of the Toon Patrol and Pete's last bodyguard) Pete: (Smirking) Ah, the Magic Kingdom, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets, and exploit your riches! (He suddenly caught himself) Did I just say that out loud? Smarty: (Rolling his eyes) Yes, you did. (Elsewhere, the dignitaries are walking towards the castle) Irish Man: Oh, my sore eyes can't wait to see the three princesses. I bet they're absolutely lovely. Spanish Dignitary: I bet they are beautiful. (Inside the castle, Minnie, now an adult mouse, still sleeping in their beds. She is now wearing a strawberry pink T-shirt and a strawberry pink skirt as her pajamas, along with a strawberry pink ribbon on her head and her white gloves. And Anyway, Minnie kept snoring up like a storm until somepony knocked on her door) Cogsworth: (Voice-over) Princess Minnie Mouse? (Minnie woke up and sat up in bed) Minnie: Yeah? Cogsworth: I'm sorry to wake you. Minnie: No, I've been up for hours. (She yawned as she was were about to fall asleep) Minnie: (Yawning) Who is it? Cogsworth: It's still me, Minnie. The gates will open soon, so it's time to get ready. Minnie: Of course. Ready for what? Cogsworth: Your sister's coronation. Minnie: My sister's coronation. (Then she opened her eyes and looked at her open closet to see a wide variety of sparkling party dresses. And then it hit her. Today was the Coronation Day of her sister being the new queen) Minnie: (Excited) It's Coronation Day! (She got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of her bedroom. Minnie was now wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark pink sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a magenta red trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Cinderella's castle, a strawberry pink pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, strawberry pink, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark pink pleats (similar to Anna's coronation dress), a cream-colored petticoat, cream-colored, white stockings, and black ballet slippers, along with her bow and gloves) Minnie: (To one of her servants) It's Coronation Day! (She laughed and ran outside to the main hallway as the servants were preparing the castle for Coronation Day) Minnie: The window is open, so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange Wow, am I so ready for this change? (She gazes out the window at the fjord full of ships and then later, smiled softly as she gently swung on a swing outside) Minnie: 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone (She then petted the ducklings that approached her) Minnie: 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone (The female black mouse took a break from singing and started speaking) Minnie: I can't wait to meet everyone! (She gasps) What if I meet the one? (The female black mouse went back inside the castle and went back to singing as she imagined herself just enjoying herself until she sees a handsome, sturdy man. When she would meet him, she would want to stuff some chocolate in her face) Minnie: Tonight, imagine me, gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair (She stuffs her mouth full of chocolate) Minnie: I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face (The female black mouse went into the art gallery, and looked at the paintings that had something to do with romance) Minnie: But then we'll laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know that it's totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance (Meanwhile in another room, Bianca, now an adult mouse like Minnie, was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with long, triangular sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a cyan sleeveless, strapless dress with a gold trim and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on the skirt, a fuchsia cape with a sapphire jewel on a gold brooch, a cream-colored petticoat, cream-colored, white stockings, black ballet slippers, and cyan gloves with teal prints. She looked outside from her window at the people arriving to the palace. Bianca was more nervous than her sister because the time had come for her to be the new Queen of the Magic Kingdom, but it is not going to be easy. Her winter powers have become stronger. She wanted to get her coronation over and done with before she revealed her powers to everybody. She turned from then window, walked up to a dresser, and looked at a picture of her grandfather, King Papa Mousekewitz. Bianca had to do it for her grandfather. She took off her gloves, placed them on the dresser, and burst into song) Bianca: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be (She took a circle-shaped jewel box and a candlestick in her hands to practice for her crowning while focusing on keeping her emotions under control) Bianca: Conceal, don't feel, put on a show (When she saw frost spreading on the two items, she panicked and put the items down quickly) Bianca: Remember, make one wrong move, and everyone will know (She took a few deep breaths, and put her gloves back on her hands. She walked to the door of the room, opened it, and turned to Cogsworth) Bianca: But it's only for today Minnie: It's only for today Bianca: It's agony to wait Minnie: It's agony to wait Bianca: Tell the guards to open up the gate Minnie: The gate Cogsworth: Yes, Your Majesty. (He went off to do so. Outside, Minnie ran outside to the gates, waiting for it to open) Cogsworth: (To the guards) Open the gates. (When the guards opened the gates, Minnie ran out, smiling at the people that were coming in. In the castle, Bianca headed toward the balcony, opened the door, and looked at the courtyard) Minnie: For the first time in forever Bianca: Don't let them in, don't let them see Minnie: I'm getting what I'm, dreaming of Bianca: Be the good girl you always have to be Minnie: A chance to change my lonely world Bianca: Conceal Minnie: A chance to find true love Bianca: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know (While Bianca looked at the arriving guests, Minnie ran out of the castle toward the docks) Minnie: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way... (As Minnie was running, a black horse ran into her. She flung backwards, unknowing that she tripped over a bucket and fell into a boat, causing it to slide toward the water, but the black horse had his hoof inside it to stop it in time) Minnie: (Angrily) Hey! Watch where you're going! (She kicks the front of the boat) Stupid-head! (A male black furred humanoid rat-like mouse with a cream face, a black nose, short black whiskers, white buckteeth, and wearing a yellow long-sleeved turtleneck shirt underneath an orange long-sleeved jacket, sienna pants, and brown shoes named Mortimer Mouse approached the shorter female mouse) Mortimer: Ha-cha-cha! (To Minnie) I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Minnie: Hey...um, no. I'm okay. Mortimer: (In concern) Are you sure? (He got off the carriage the horse was pulling on and went into the boat to help her) Minnie: Yes, I wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great actually. Mortimer: Ha-cha-cha! (He and Minnie were both smiling at each other until Mortimer bowed before the female black mouse) Mortimer: Oh, I'm Prince Mortimer Mouse of the Disney Hollywood Kingdom at Disney World. Minnie: (Curtsying) Princess Minnie Mouse of the Magic Kingdom at Disney World. (Mortimer's eyes widened as he realized he was talking to the princess) Mortimer: Your Highness! (He went into a deep bow. The black horse bowed, causing the boat to slide again. Just before Minnie fell, Mortimer caught her in time. The horse quickly pressed his hoof on the boat that made Mortimer fall, and Minnie fell on top of him) Minnie: This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, just because we're awkward. (As Mortimer was helping her up) You're gorgeous, wait, what? Mortimer: I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of the Magic Kingdom with my horse, and for every moment after. Minnie: No, it's fine I'm not that princess. What I mean is, if you hit my sister, it would be.... Yeesh, cause you know. (She turns to the black horse) Hello. (Turns to Mortimer) But, lucky you it's just me. Mortimer: (Chuckling) Just you? (The female black mouse nodded as she and Mortimer were staring at each other in silence. They both kept staring each other until the bells began to ring, snapping Minnie out of it, and reminding her that it's time for the coronation start) Minnie: The bells! The Coronation! (To Drake) I'd better go! Bye! (She headed to the church in Arendelle and waved to Mortimer. Mortimer waved while watching the female black mouse run off until the black horse waved his hoof) Mortimer: (Bewildered) Oh, no. (He yelped as he and the boat fell into the water. He broke into the surface and smiled watching Minnie go to Cinderella's Castle. In Cinderella's Castle, everybody took their seats in the large room, where Bianca was being crowned. Minnie stood beside Bianca and waited patiently for this to be over so that she could join the party. Minnie took a glance and saw Mortimer waving at her. She waved back and continued to watch. An old duck with gray sideburns named Professor Ludwig Von Drake held a gold crown with ruby gems on it. Bianca bowed as Ludwig placed the crown on her head and held the purple pillow where the golden sphere and scepter is on. Before Bianca could hold the items, Ludwig cleared his throat to get her attention. Bianca looked up at the bishop) Ludwig: Your Majesty. The gloves. (Bianca's face paled in fear because she had to take off her gloves. She began to remove her gloves slowly and placed them on the pillow. Bianca could feel her heart pounding very hard against her chest and her hands shaking, but she breathed slowly. She picked them up and held them the same way her grandfather, Papa did when he was crowned as king. She turned to face the other people as Ludwig spoke in another language while he used his hands to turn Bianca into the new queen. The people stood up as they witnessed the bishop. Bianca looked down and saw the frost going to spread on the items. She slightly panicked and held her breath to keep her emotions in check) Ludwig: Queen Bianca of Disney World. (Bianca quickly placed the items back on the pillow, and put her gloves back on) Citizens of the Magic Kingdom and guests: Queen Bianca of Disney World! (They applauded to their new queen. Bianca sighed in relief, knowing that the people didn't pay any attention to her hands and the frost spreading. It wouldn't be too bad for the party, or so she had hoped. Later that night in the throne room, springy music filled the throne room, and people were dancing, eating, laughing, and talking. The music then stopped as the trumpets sounded and Bianca entered, poised and surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning as the people bowed to her) Cogsworth: Queen Bianca of Disney World. Princess Minnie Mouse of Disney World. (Then Minnie ran into the room, and waved awkwardly. Cogsworth cleared his throat and ushered Minnie over to stand next to Bianca) Minnie: Here? Are you sure? Cause I don't think I'm supposed to.... (She didn't finish her sentence when she found herself standing between her older sister) Minnie: Okay. (The trumpets stopped playing, people applauded the royal sisters, and went back to enjoying the celebration. Minnie and Bianca snuck awkward peeks at each other. Then Bianca looked at her younger sister) Bianca: Hi. (Surprised, Minnie looked at her older sister) Minnie: H-Hi me? Bianca: Yes. Minnie: (Realizes) Oh. Um. Hi. Bianca: You look beautiful. Minnie: Thank you. And you look the beautifuller. I mean, not the fuller. You don't look fuller, but the most beautiful. Bianca: (Chuckling) Thank you. (The sisters looked at the other people enjoying the party) Bianca: So, this is what a party looks like? Minnie: It's warmer than I thought. And what is that amazing smell? (The sisters both closed their eyes and sniffed the air) Minnie and Bianca: Chocolate! (They giggled) Cogsworth: (Getting Bianca's attention) Your Majesty. Captain Pete, The Duke of Startown. Pete: (Annoyed) Toontown! Captain Pete, The Duke of Toontown. (To Bianca) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as ruler of the Magic Kingdom. (He bowed. Minnie giggled, and Bianca stifled a giggle herself before she cleared her throat) Bianca: Thank you. Only I don't dance. Pete: (Feeling a little offended) Oh.... Bianca: But my sister does. Minnie: (Confused) What? Pete: (Grabbing the female black mouse) Lucky you. (Before Minnie had a chance to protest, Pete dragged them away as the Rose Town theme from "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" played on the phonograph. Bianca watched) Pete: If any one of you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you. Minnie: (Looking at Bianca) Sorry. Pete: (Dancing with Minnie) Like an agile peacock.... (He showboated while clucking, but he was just terrible. He stepped on Minnie's feet) Minnie: (While dancing with Pete) Ow. Ow. Pete: (While dancing with Minnie) Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm? Minnie: (While dancing with Pete) No. Pete: (While dancing with Minnie) Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing. (He dipped Minnie, who groaned in pain. Bianca just looked at the dancers while trying to hold in her laughter. Minnie shot a playful angry look at her sister. Eggman's groove was fully on) Pete: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey.... I fly. (The music ended as Minnie limped back to her sister) Pete: Let me know when you're ready for another round, my dear! Bianca: Well, he was sprightly. Minnie: (While rubbing her sore feet) Especially for a man in heels. (She just looked at Bianca) Minnie: I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time. Bianca: (Smiling) Me too. (But then she stiffened up when she caught herself. She looked away) Bianca: (Sadly) But it can't. Minnie: Why not? Why...? Bianca: (She just turned further away from her sisters) It just can't. (Trying not to get emotional, Minnie frowned) Minnie: Excuse me for a minute. (She then walked away while the saddened Bianca just watched her leave. Minnie sniffled as she moved through the crowd. Then she got bumped by a bowing gentleman's flank, and she fell. But before she hit the floor, Mortimer caught Minnie, and smiled) Mortimer: Ha-cha-cha! (To Minnie) Glad I caught you. Minnie: Mortimer. (Mortimer then set his drink down on a passing tray, lifted Minnie up, and lead her in a romantic dance) Coming Up: After Minnie and Mortimer spend time together alone, Mortimer proposes to Minnie and when they tell Bianca, Bianca does not get excited. Then when an argument between sisters causes Bianca's powers to become exposed, Bianca runs away in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies